The Aftermath (My First Story)
by RedLightningSword
Summary: This is my very first story that I'm putting on a site like this and its about Code Geass in my own strange way. Lelouch has lost his memory and doesn't know who he is or anyone around him. I don't own Code Geass or any of the characters only this Fic.
_**The Aftermath**_

 _ **By Lelouch**_

Screams burst through my ears. Its not right, I should be dead, he stabbed me right? I don't know? I don't remember who 'he' is though. Where am I? Its all black? Am I dead?

"Hes waking up" a low calm voice says near my sweat covered face. My hair sticks to my oily face as I slowly open up one eye, my right one, to look at a girl with shoulder long purple hair. I try pushing myself up from a bed I didn't know I was laying on, sadly pain erupts in my middle section near my heart I fall back down onto the soft welcoming bed.

"Hi" I turn my sweaty face to look with one of my eyes for the other is black still. I see a boy, a handsome boy actually, with green eyes like an emerald. "Do you remember what happened, if not lets just say it was a success". I nod slowly not understanding his words, I don't remember anything except that fact that I should be dead.

"Where am I?" I question trying to speak. My voice sounds dry and coarse like I haven't had a drink in days.

"Your safe, thats all you should no for now, okay" the boy says and I give a slight nod before my eye feels heavy and I drift into the blackness again. "Wake up" I hear in the boys voice again I open my eye to look into the pure soft green one again.

"Hi" I say my voice still offal sounding. He cracks a small smile on his lips before recking away and grasping a clear glass with a clear liquid.

"Drink this, its safe, its called water" he says in a soothing voice. I raise my right hand as I shakes slightly to grab the glass from his soft firm grip. Once I grab it and I try sitting up, he notices and reaches my back to help. Once I'm sitting I bring the glass to my lips and slowly take a gulp of the water. After the glass is empty he takes it away and places it back where he first grabbed it. Then he turns back and lets a frown fall on his face. "You really don't remember" he mutters and I reach my hand above his that now lay on his lap on his white pants. Then I grasp it and give it a small squeeze.

"Help me remember" I say with a smile and then he pulls his hands away from me and shakes his head.

"I really shouldn't, your lucky your alive but still, if you sound out anything other than that your idea was a success then bad things may occur." I look down sadly before trying to stand up. The boy was looking away so he didn't realize till he turned and saw an empty bed. I watch him from behind as he started to panic running around to see if I had rolled off and fallen.

"I'm here" I say before he starts yelling. His beautiful emerald eyes look into my one unknown coloured eye and a sad smile touches his lips again. He than walks up and puts his lest arm under my legs and his other supporting my back before lifting me bridal style to a large reflective door.

"I'll put you down then you may look at yourself, you were gone for about two months" after his speech he does as said letting me back on the ground then he backs up a bit letting me have all the space I need.

"Wow" I mumble as I look into the door and see what must be myself. I have dark brown hair that I could almost mistake for black and its long for a guy but short for a girl. Then above my left eye is an eye patch. The colour is black with a cool silver swirl design and a purple jewel that hangs down from where the swirls meet. My right eye is a surprise, its a violet colour and it seems to match the jewel. Lower down I wear a bit of silver strings again from the eye patch. Then I wear a black and gold swirled shirt with a golden rim on the shoulders and a while and gold trimmed part of the over coat that reaches up behind my head half way. Near my chest theirs a gold braided string which hold the over coat together. Then frown there to my waist is just black the swirls on my shirt ending at the string. I have a diagonal black belt with a white swirl. Then just black shoes and black pants with golden diamonds on the toes and knees. I turn my head to face the emerald eyed boy but instead of being at the distance I had last seen him at he is in my face his hand moving to touch under my chin then as if a bullet just hit a window my head is turned up and his lips crash against mine.

"Your mine" he says right after he brings his lips away as I take in a deep breath from the air sucking kiss he just gave.

"Were we lovers?" I question breathlessly before his emerald eyes glow with a newfound desire, lust.

"Doesn't matter" he says right before I smirk not caring in a world about having the pain that was killing me ever so slightly. Out of the blue he swoops me back in his strong arms and brings us to the bed as I go in for another love filled kiss. He drops us both onto the soft cushion and we separate, a bit of our saliva connecting our mouths.

"I don't care about my past, I'm here now and I may be a new person all together I may regain my memories but I promise you this now no matter what, I will love you even if I don't know your name." His smile widens as he takes his gentle soft hands and starts to pull off my shirt. I stop him before he may take it off though and an evil glare may have been in my eye cause he backs up a bit but I string my arms around to his neck and pull him down so were eye to eye.

"Whats with the eye?" He questions his eyes clouded with lust yet full of fear.

"No need to fret, I just wanna know my lovers name so I may scream it out in pleasure." His smile comes back before he nips at my lips letting a small laugh out of my mouth before he shuts me up with a French kiss. Once we pull away taking a deep breath in I smile and he whispers one word, a name, his name.

Suzaku


End file.
